bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Amazing Voyage
The monkeys have been hired to deliver a crate of bananas. The track switches every 10 rounds. The reward is 3000 MM and 2000 AP. There is a big difficulty spike around round 60. Bosses: 10- Black Bloon (-6 rounds) 20- Rainbow Bloon (-8 rounds) 30- Mini MOAB (?) 40- MOAB (-6 rounds) 50- BLAZE (-9 rounds) 60- BFB (-5 rounds) 70- ZOMG (-15 rounds) 80- ATOM (-260 rounds!) Part 1 - Lobby 1- 10 Red 2 Blue 14 RBE 2- 7 Blue 14 RBE 3- 15 Blue 5 Green 45 RBE 4- 75 Red 5 Green 90 RBE 5- 20 Green 60 RBE 6- 55 Green 165 RBE 7- 10 Yellow 40 RBE 8- 5 Pink 3 Purple 43 RBE 9- 10 Pink 10 Purple 20 Yellow 190 RBE 10- 1 Black (Mini-Boss) 13 RBE Part 2 - Express Shipping 11- 25 Pink 125 RBE 12- 25 Purple 150 RBE 13- 65 Yellow 260 RBE 14- 2 Black 10 Pink 76 RBE 15- 3 White 10 Purple 99 RBE 16- 1 Zebra 27 RBE 17- 35 Purple 210 RBE 18- 1 Lead 27 RBE 19- 2 Lead 2 Zebra 108 RBE 20- 1 Rainbow (Mini-Boss) 55 RBE Part 3 - Pyramids Then an A.T.O.M attacks and your plane falls out of the sky. You survive and you land near the pyramids. 21- 80 Yellow (Rush) 320 RBE 22- 5 Lead (Rush) 135 RBE 23- 8 Zebra (Rush) 216 RBE 24- 50 Purple (Rush) 300 RBE 25- 3 Rainbow 165 RBE 26- 1 Ceramic 120 RBE 27- 2 Ceramic 6 Rainbow 570 RBE 28- 15 Lead (Rush) 405 RBE 29- 3 Camo Regen Rainbow 165 RBE 30- 1 Mini MOAB (Mini-Boss) 290 RBE Part 4 - Candyland 31- 15 Rainbow 825 RBE 32- 10 Regen Camo Rainbow 550 RBE 33- 1 Mini MOAB 2 Ceramic 530 RBE 34- 30 Zebra (Rush) 810 RBE 35- 123 Pink (Place-Value-Rush) 615 RBE 36- 321 Pink (Place-Value-Rush) 1605 RBE 37- 2 Mini MOAB 580 RBE 38- 50 Zebra (Rush) 1350 RBE 39- 2 Mini MOAB (1 has Regen, other has 35% chance of Regen) 20 Zebra 1120 RBE 40- 1 MOAB (Mini-Boss) 680 RBE Crypt Keeper 41- 3 Mini MOAB 870 RBE 42- 100 Black 100 Pink 1800 RBE 43- 200 Black 2600 RBE 44- 2 MOAB 10 Ceramic 2560 RBE 45- 2 MOAB (Rush) 1360 RBE 46- 1 Regen MOAB 1 Camo MOAB 1360 RBE 47- 5 Camo Ceramic 600 RBE 48- 1337 Camo Regen Blue (Place Value Rush) 2674 RBE 49- 3 MOAB 2040 RBE 50- 1 BLAZE 1380 RBE Down The Drain 51- 4 MOAB 2720 RBE 52- 6 Mini MOAB 1740 RBE 53- 1337 Yellow (PVRush) 5348 RBE 54- 5 MOAB 3400 55- 8 Mini MOAB 2320 RBE 56- 2 Camo Regen MOAB 1360 RBE 57- 2 Camo MOAB 2 Regen MOAB 2720 RBE 58- 3 Camo Regen MOAB 2040 RBE 59- 4 Camo Regen MOAB 2720 RBE 60- 1 BFB 3420 RBE Tar Pits 61- 10 MOAB 6800 RBE 62- 2 BFB 6840 RBE 63- 1 Camo Regen BFB 100 Ceramic 15420 RBE 64- 4 BFB 13680 RBE 65- 5 BLAZE 6900 RBE 66- 2 Camo Regen BFB 6840 RBE 67- 1 DDT 1070 RBE 68- 1 DDT 100 Ceramic 13070 RBE 69- 1000 Ceramic 120000 RBE 70- 1 ZOMG 17680 RBE Ascension You SOMEHOW find an airplane. Don't ask. 71- 2 ZOMG 35360 RBE 72- 2 DDT 2140 RBE 73- 3 DDT 3210 RBE 74- 2 DDT 2 ZOMG 37500 RBE 75- 20 BLAZE 27600 RBE 76- 4 ZOMG 70720 RBE 77- 6 DDT 6420 RBE 78- 8 ZOMG 141440 RBE 79- 10 ZOMG 9 DDT 186430 RBE 80- 1 ATOM 60000 RBE TriviaCategory:Special Missions * This is currently the first time Express Shipping, Pyramids, Candyland, or Tar Pits have appeared in a concepted Special Mission or released Daily Challenge!